


Advice For The Young At Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, You wear his kiss like a brand
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Advice For The Young At Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



A lovely sunny Sunday afternoon is perfect for lounging around in soft gray sweatpants and cotton hoodies. Buttercup makes himself cozy and warm on Carlos lap, snoozing peacefully as Carlos scratches that spot behind his ear that makes his tail thump happily.

Gazing out the window of the cottage in the woods, Carlos is surrounded by the blissful sight of lush green grass and the sound of wind chimes tinkering as the cool breeze blows. TK snuggles beside him, blissfully hugging Carlos as if he is a big teddy bear.

Carlos hugs his boyfriend, his arms softly around his body, and he can feel it: pure joy in his heart. TK smiles as his cheeks flush rosy red. Every day is a blessing. He sometimes wonders if his mind is playing tricks on him. Yet with each passing day that comes and goes, life gets a little sweeter. Carlos has welcomed him into his devoted, loving heart, and TK basks in the harmony of their little home sweet home.

He gently rests his head on Carlos chest, listing to his heart beating. TK is filled with bliss as his boyfriend's hands begin to brush up and down his back, caressing in soothing circles; he feels safe and adored in his beloved’s arms. 

As TK snuggled Buttercup, who still sleeps like an adorable teddy bear, a hand carding through his hair gathers his attention, and TK brings their lips together for a soft goodnight kiss. The bed cozy and TK’s head rests on Carlos chest, wrapped up peacefully. 

Long ago, TK came to Carlos with a broken heart, but together they came to know pure love and happiness. Now there are no dark clouds, only sunshine, and with each kiss, Tk wears Carlos kiss like a brand on his heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/973726.html?thread=110182814#t110182814)


End file.
